The Don Of Hogwarts
by Hector Flores
Summary: He will give you an offer you wouldn't even consider refusing. Harry is going go from abuse orphan to powerful head of his own family. Watch out wizarding world, he sees an opportunity ripe for the taking. Hogwarts will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

This fan fiction was written as a response to a challenge posted by Slytherin's Pimp.

James and Lily were in fact the most unlikely couple in the history of Hogwarts. James Potter was from an ancient house and traditional parents. He was also a star chaser for the Gryffindor house team. Lily Evans was a muggle born witch smart, beautiful and ambitious, she was also in house Slytherin.

These two houses had been hated rivals since practically since the founding of the school. But these two supposed rival students respected one another and that respect grew into a love that they would never want it to end.

James' parents were absolutely opposed to have their son marry a muggle born witch, to them the purity of their blood was important, the muggle mages were a contamination, or a sick twist of fate. James stood his ground and told his parents. "Father, mother I love her with every fiber of my very being. You asking me to abandon her is like asking me to die."

His father told him their were pure blooded girls he could marry, he did not have to marry a muggle born witch. "You will not accept her, then you do not accept me. I guess this is good bye Father."

The two got work at the ministry of magic and made a very decent but never to the standard of what he had growing up. His family cut him off the family money or so he was told. Lily's only living relative was a sister who hated her because she got more attention than her simply because she was a witch.

Petunia tried many times sending letters to the school asking, if not begging to be let to study in the school her sister went to. "If my sister is a witch, then why am I not allowed to attend Hogwarts?" this sentiment became a deep jealousy and a bitter hatred as time went by.

The thing that made the situation worse was a prophecy that said that a child would cause the downfall of the current dark lord. The prophecy was told in secret, but as all things secret it was overheard and told in parts to the dark lord.

This dark lord was a person who has lived a very horrible life, a life of betrayal, rejection and pain he was born from a witch using a love potion to snare a man and while under the effects of the love potion he was conceived and later when his mother stopped giving him the potion she was abandoned by the father of her child. She would later commit suicide.

He was born under the name of Thomas Marvalov Riddle but the world feared him as the self named Lord Voldemort, so much feared that the public refused to say his name. They called him He Who Must Not Be Named.

The prophecy said the month the child would be born. Voldemort had a spy with the people that opposed him, the people that heard the prophecy. To him their was no bigger traitor than James Potter who married a muggle born witch. Their is an insult among magic folk reserved solely for muggle born wizards and witches, the insult was to call them mud bloods. And Lily being a muggle born and being part of house Slytherin was something he could not stand.

He decided to use a friend of James to spy on them and find the secret location where they decided to hide from him. Peter was an old friend and part of James' gang at school. His pranking gang they called the Marauders.

When Peter after a year that young Harry was born learned of the location of their hidding place she went first and foremost to tell his master where the family was. He went further and told him what security precautions they had.

"Well done wormtail, you have done well indeed. Once I kill the brat my plans can proceed without any more danger of the so called prophecy and when I return you shall be rewarded for your loyalty. "

As he apparated on the front yard of the Potter's home he felt like today finally he would be able to continue his rise to his rightful place as ruler of the world. The only thing stopping him was a stupid prophecy and the brat that the prophecy said would cause his death.

In his preparations to take over the world he made seven horribly thought and planned items, they were called Horcruxes . The horcrux was created when a person placed inside it a piece of their own soul that had been cut by committing an act of sheer evil by killing someone by his own hands that was innocent.

He used a curse who guaranteed certain death and the instrument he used to cut pieces off his on soul to create these cursed items. The reason was that as long as they items existed so would he. By doing so he would have virtual immortality.

The problem was that he did not know the entire prophecy and the fact that by doing this he was actually fulfilling it rather than stopping it. He blasted the door to ash as he walked across the front yard, not even taking time to notice the beautiful yard that the couple had planted.

"Lily, take Harry and run I will buy you some time. " James screamed up to the his wife and child. " How did you know we were here Voldemort? This place was hidden under the Fidelis charm." Voldemort began to laugh almost because he found it too funny to hide. "You should be careful when you trust a rat James. But let me tell you something, I do not hate you James. You are a blood traitor that is true but my offer still stands."

"You just need to stand aside and let me kill that filthy mud blood whore you married and her brat and you may join me in my quest to set this world right. " James was beyond furious, he screamed that he would rather kill him than to betray his wife or his son.

" James such loyalty, if you showed such loyalty to me. You might have lived and enjoyed the new world. Pity this is the end of someone so promising, DIE. " as Voldemort sad these words he used his killing curse as seen as the Green light hit him. The only left was James eyes looking glazed over and his smoking body.

Lily tried to hide Harry so that she might turn around and help her beloved. But as she placed the child in his hidding place the door was blasted to ashes. "Move away silly girl. Your husband made the mistake of trying to stop me, you don't need to die. Step aside and I will let you live, only the brat needs to die."

Lily touched her son's face and begged him not to kill him. Not to kill her only child. Voldemort did not even consider it he blasted her with the killing curse just as he had killed her husband. "Stupid mud blood did you honestly think I would let this brat live? He is the only thing that could stop me from achieving my rightful place as ruler of the world and making the world as it should be, mine."

Voldemort went towards the crying Harry Potter and he touched his face. "Had your parents listened to my offer you would live happily with them, but no, they refused it. It is all for the greater good that I kill you now, the greater good for me that is." as the killing curse struck Harry an unintentional horcrux was going to be made.

The truth was all together different. Lily Evans was actually Lily Gaunt and cousin to none other than the man that killed her husband, herself and was trying to murder her son. When the soul fragment entered the scar it was supposed to stay there as a new horcrux, but instead the soul fragment was absorbed by the ancient blood of Gothic Gryffindor and his old friend Salazar Slytherin.

In the instant the soul as absorbed Harry gained the knowledge and skills of the man that tried to kill him. The magical absorption of the soul fragment caused a backlash of magic that caused the killing curse to be deflected back at Voldemort destroying his body.

This single act would have repercussions on a much larger scale that anyone ever imagined. The first person on the scene was an old friend of the family his name was Hagrid and he was the half giant caretaker of the grounds at James and Lily's old school. He took the young Harry in his arms and decided to obey the orders of his employer and long time benefactor Albus Dumbledore.

Albus was also known as the man who defeated a past Dark Lord and thus was considered a hero to all the people, a champion of the light. In truth he was a man caught up in events he did not wish has happened the way they did. He was a kind hearted, honest and caring man if the man had any flaws it was his inability to believe that evil could exist in the hearts of other, or maybe it was his inability to see it.

He walked down the street till he came to stop in front of the house number four on Pivet Drive. He looked down at the cat and sat down next to it. "Professor McGonagall why aren't you at one of the dozen celebrations I saw on my why?"

The cat was gone as Albus turned to look at where the cat had been seating. A very Stern looking good mature woman was in its place, and she had glasses just like the marking around the cat's eyes. "How did you know it was me?" Albus laughing and commented that he had never seen a cat sit so stiffly before.

"You would sit stiffly if you sat on this stone fence all day long. I swear I have the stones marked on my poor backside. Why are you here Professor? " Albus knew what she wanted to hear." I am here to deliver Harry Potter into the care of his last blood relatives. "

Minerva looked like she heard the single most stupid and horrible thing ever." No Albus, you can not leave him here. I have seen the people that live here, they might as well be called monsters instead of people. A child beat his own mother with a club when she refused to give him anymore candy. His father congratulated him for beating his wife. "

" Professor McGonagall you must be seeing things, there is not a child in this world that would treat his mother in such a way and no husband who delights in seeing his son do such cruel things. Hagrid should be here any moment and the wards on this place he must live with a blood relative for them to work. It is the only way he can grow up safe. "

" Trust me, this is the house of his aunt, the sister of his own mother. Just from the love she has for her sister should be enough to make her wish the safety of her nephew. " Minerva did not seem to be that convinced but if Albus had faith in them he would at least place someone to keep an eye on them or at least she hoped.

As Hagrid landed on the big flying motorcycle he got off and in his arms was the sleeping body of young Harry Potter. The group watched as Albus left him and a letter in front of the house and with tears in the eyes of Hagrid and Minerva he gave out a painful howl as to show how sad it was.

"Be quiet Hagrid the situation is bad enough without you drawing unwanted attention. Let's us depart and wish a happy life for Harry Potter, the boy who lived. " The three disappeared, had they stayed they would realize how wrong Albus was. Vernon came down to check where was the blasted dog that was howling like that and shoot it with a shotgun he was carrying.

What he found was the bundle a baby boy and a letter. "PETUNIA GET DOWN HERE, THEY LEFT A LETTER AND A PIECE OF GARBAGE HERE ON OUR DOOR. BETTER COME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT DONE WITH IT."

Petunia Evans began to read the letter and a very nasty smile spread on her face. "Take it inside Vernon and stop shouting. We have a wonderful gift. A chance to for me to have my revenge on my worthless, good for nothing sister and her husband, they are dead and the piece of garbage is their worthless son. Smile Vernon it is not every day you get a slave for free. "

The very next day they decided to never feed the brat anything that was not past the expiration date, they not throw milk that went bad it was all going to be for their slave and the slave's name was Freak.

The next day Dudley was told that if he wanted to have a good birthday gift and good Christmas gift he should listen and take wooden stick they point at. "Dudley if you want to get good gifts you have ever to do as we tell you. Take that stick, and every time you come down use it to beat the freak that lives in the boiler room under the stairs."

Dudley still innocent asked, "Daddy why are we doing this to him?" Vernon smiled at his son. "Not him son, it is not a person it is a thing, and we call a thing like Freak it, not a he or him. You are doing it a favor by beating the stupid out of it. But you have to beat it hard because it has a lot of stupid in him."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Dudley loved to get good gifts and so he was a very motivated young boy. He beat Harry even though he was crying like he was suffering all the while saying, "Stop crying freak, this is for your own good. I am helping get the stupid out of you."

As Harry turned two it just happens that it was Dudley's fifth birthday too and he did receive a wonderful gift, Harry having turned two also received a gift too according to Vernon. The gift consisted of a hard kick to the head by Dudley. Vernon was almost disappointed that his head was not cracked open like a watermelon.

Petunia gave everyone except Harry who had to wait for her to get his food ready. Petunia hated Harry if possible even worse than she ever hated Lily. The preparation as she called it was to take the oldest and most disgusting looking thing from the fridge and putting into it as much bleach and rat poison as she could into it.

Harry was actually only alive because his magic made him heal at an incredible rate and his body would absorb anything that would do him harm. In truth Petunia was trying to kill him, but in reality thanks to his magic his immune system and resistance to poisons and injuries he was becoming stronger and stronger.

The many times that he suffered injury ended up making him use magic constantly and so he had a magic reserve that would make most first year students at Hogwarts jealous beyond belief. He was not going to run out of magic anytime soon or at this rate ever.

Petunia could not understand. "We have our older son beat him multiple times, I feed him every kind of poison known to mankind and give him things that not even rats would eat, yet that miserable freak will not just die. I hate looking at it with those stupid eyes that remind me so much of my blasted sister. "

Vernon did not know how this could be, the few times he actually saw him he would have a few injuries after the beating his son gave him, but somehow he healed as soon as their son stopped hitting him.

" I do not understand it either, I told him to use a bat and not the mallet like he has been doing before. Nothing seems to work, if this country did not prohibit the purchase of fire arms. I could buy a ruddy gun and blow the little freak's head clean off. "

Petunia smiled at the thought of that image. She could use him as compost for her rose garden then.. " Maybe this will make our son stronger, he does seem to enjoy beating the stupid out of him, maybe he will kill him one day. "

Vernon just had to ask why did she want to kill him so quickly," Petunia wasn't the plan to use him to do all the work around here as our slave? He will not be a very good slave if he is dead. "

Petunia smiled at her husband and told him to sit down. " It turns out my sister did not marry a wandering homeless vagabond. She actually married the only heir to one of the most wealthy families in all of England. Since they are dead, Harry will inherit this wealth when he turns seventeen. Unless he dies before that time and I inherit that money instead.. So you see why I want to kill him? "

Vernon was anything if not greedy as a demon from hell. " So if we kill him and get rid of the body we can argue that your stupid sister never had a son in the first place. We could be living in luxury instead of me working selling those blasted drills. "

Petunia smiled as her husband understood the very idea she was trying to make him see." But we have to be quiet and quick about it. No one can see him. Because I know a secret, my idiot sister was actually adopted. She was not the child of my mother or father. So I am no more elated to her than I am your sister Vernon. The bank doesn't know that and it is not in her will. "

Vernon smiled an evil, greedy and cruel smile. " My idiot sister died believing, just as the rest of the world that I am her sister. But the freak has to die for us to be able to claim all that glorious money.. " Petunia also smiled the same way as her husband as she finished explaining.

"Maybe I should buy Dudley a hammer and when he gets older some power tools. A drill would do that little freak in as quick as you can blink." Petunia liked that her husband was willing to help. Too bad that her real plan was to accuse Dudley of the murder of an innocent child and her husband for not stopping him. Murder was a life sentence to both of them.

Petunia imagined her life with all that money, she would be able to spend on everything she ever wanted and more. As a wealthy young woman she would have dozens if not hundreds of men throw themselves at her feet to just be with her. She knew she was ugly as sin, but with all that money she could pay doctors to make her the most beautiful woman alive.

At his third birthday Harry was stronger than Dudley ever imagined. Harry finally had access to the entire knowledge he gained the night that his parents were killed. He began to first realized one thing the one truth that most knew but dared not to mention, power was everything that mattered.

"I see, power is everything. If you are powerful no one can hurt you, no one can threaten you and you can dominate those around you. It seems it is time I begin putting my knowledge to work for me. First I need to make Vernon and Dudley my witless minions. Greed will be their downfall. "

Harry sat down as the spiders were busy fixing all of his clothes. Magic truly was a wonderfully useful thing after all.

Harry began to plan how he planned to used his knowledge. He understood laws and how to work around them and so in order to obtain power quickly and steadily he would need an organization, a group he could use to his benefit and by extension theirs as well.

"A family, a family business of providing the horrible things muggles loved most. He began making a list of the things he would provide, everyone likes to feel happy, enjoy games, feel pleasure and fell protected and cared for."

Harry decided in his small room he began making plans, first would be the gambling he would use the people in debt as his foot soldiers and would have then be the bottom of his organization. They would provide the muscle and do most of the protection to nearby businesses. Some would call it extortion, he would call it security.

In time the money from the gambling would provide more than enough foot soldiers and since if they work for him they did not have to pay for their gambling they would sooner kill their own parents than leave or harm their little operations.

The security money would more than make up for their gambling and with the annual profits he could slowly turn the ugly wreck that his supposed aunt looked into something more desirable. The wives and daughters of the foot soldiers would be used too. When he was done transforming her she will be the perfect madam for his prostitution business.

The final thing is he would provide health benefits to all employees and family members. This was something no one was providing and would make their family even more indispensable.

Harry walked out with his clothes repaired and now fitting him better, after he thanked the matriarch spider and her daughters. The spiders were quite proud of the things they could now do.

"Freak, what are you doing out of your hole. I did not call for you. " Harry walked over to Jim evading his punch and then his kick. " Don't you get tired of being an employee Uncle? " Vernon stopped trying to hit him. " What are you talking about? " Harry sat down on an armchair. He looked at him with a cold and calculating look on his face.

"You can kill me and make some money, that is true. But listen to me and the money will continue to flow like a river that never runs dry. I have a few ideas that might make you very rich and stay that way for a long time. " Vernon's greeed got the better of him as he sat down. It did not cost him anything to listen.

" First I would say you need to open a casino, or more like a place to gamble here in our basement. " Vernon quickly told him gambling was illegal." What they don't know will not hurt them, and I can make it so that we don't lose in the long run. "

True if he could do some of the freaky things his wife said her mother could do, then he could indeed make a lot of money this way. " The people we have play in your casino will wrack up quite the debt sooner than they believe. We will use them as your foot soldiers. We then begin using those foot soldiers to provide top security to businesses at reasonable prices."

Vernon liked where this was going, gambling might as well be a drug. Once truly hooked on it there would be nothing these men and women would not be willing to do. "The foot soldiers get to bet for free for a set amount each month. Thus we have a very big pool from where to recruit foot soldiers for."

Vernon smiled and asked what was stopping him from doing that after killing him. "Simple, I am the one that will make us the winners in most of the games they gamble on." Vernon liked the idea very much.

"But why if someone discovers us? I could end up in prison for life. " Harry smiled and waved his concerns away." That is why I am going to be the head of this family, so that when discovered the blame will fall on me, and since I am a minor.. I am basically untouchable.. "

You could almost see the wheels in his head was turning and looking at it the kid was right. " I accept your proposal and will have the gambling tables ready to begin operations as soon as I am able. " Harry moved his hand and a few dozen packets on money fell out of the his hands. "Don't waste time you can buy them online for entertainment purposes, you be surprised how easy you can make money using a shell game."

The Potter Family was then established and before he left. "If you want your son to enjoy this money you better tell him that he is done as he thinks beating the stupid out of me. Because clearly I am not stupid. Instead put him on a diet and make him work out presentation is important and he will live longer to enjoy the fruit of our labors. "

Vernon agreed that indeed he would do that for his son's benefit. Petunia was the next person be waited for. His horse faced aunt wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp for daring to get out of his hole.

" Sit down Petunia, we have much to talk about, and I dislike wasting time, specially mine. " Petunia did not understand how a little kid could talk like he did." I know Petunia, my friends the spiders tell me that Vernon has not touched you since the day Dudley was conceived. I know that would make anyone bitter. So sit down, I am going to remedy your lack of that loving feeling. "

Petunia looked at him with fear and with disgust in her face. " I know he is cheating on me with that secretary he spends most evenings with, late work day my foot. I know that I am undesirable. But choice do I have? It's not like I have a profession I could live off . I know he only married me to be able to become manager for the company he works for, and that I am ugly. "

Harry looked at her and smiled. " What if I could make you into a woman any man would pay a month's salary to sleep with? " Petunia was outraged." Then I would be nothing more than a whore!" Harry crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Yes Petunia you would be a whore, but it is a small price to pay for beauty, lots of pleasure you are not getting, and remain young for as long as I live."

"You can even recruit some of your old wrinkled friends to make the situation even more profitable, since if you can get me enough women to run a proper brothel, you would make money as the new madam. " Vernon was not the only one who was also very, very greedy.

" But if they catch me I will go to prison. " Harry smiled at her. " That is why I am the owner of the brothel at least in paper. I am a minor so I will be except from prosecution by any law enforcement agency. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Harry knew that he had both Vernon and Petunia in hand. Sure enough the plan began to work just as he envisioned it would. Vernon and Petunia wanted to flaunt their new wealth but that was quickly stopped when Harry told them if they wanted to keep making money they had to be discreet or people will begin to ask questions and find out where their money came from.

Vernon as much as he hated it that he would lose a chance to boast about being better than everyone around him, knew Harry was indeed right although he would never admit it. Petunia slowly and surely began to change and by the end of a year looked younger, and more beautiful than anything she could obtain from an operation.

Harry decided that he would he would open an women only nursing facility. He would spend a few days looking for potential recruits to the brothel. How in the world would he do that? Turn someone's grandmother into something that adult men would pay to sleep with? Simple answer what he did for Petunia to an extreme.

There were no impossibilities when magic and imagination was taken into account. He would pretty much make them an offer they could not or would not refuse. In the nursing home they would have their so called funeral service. I say so called because a fake death certificate would be given to the relatives and they would bury a seal urn where the ashes of their relative was.

In truth the relative would be magically transformed into something playboy would love to be able to photograph. She would retain the old name and when asked it was just a coincidence. They would earn a percentage of each client they slept with. Sort of commission pay for a lack of a better term.

The nursing home would be called something nice like heaven's waiting room. The brother was going to be in a nice separate place in the back of a candy and confectionery shop with would be called Cupid's Confections, where you can get a treat any day.

Petunia would be the manager of the nursing home and the sweet shop. It would help these retired old women feel both loved and they could put their earning into a fund for their relatives and personal expenses.

There of course be several rules, first and foremost a relative will not be able to hire a prostitute that is his blood relative. No grandson will hire a prostitute that once was his old grandma. It was just a matter of the principal of the thing. The second he invented a ring that could store the energy released at the moment of orgasm and store it to fuel a spell.

The spell would be carved into the ring itself and would also contain an antitheft rune. The ring would have a small crystal and when said crystal was kissed the spell would activate and cure and immunize against sexually transmitted diseases for a whole year.

It would always be active for the employees but the customers could in fact pay extra for the immunization.

This would be done with the money from the casino and security company. Vernon was rather quick to set up the casino. Harry suspected that it was because he wanted to play with the slot machines.

In a matter of a year they had enough profits from the security company to open both the nursing home and the sweet shop. The people who worked the security work absolutely loved their jobs, medical benefits and be able to gamble for free certain days a month. It was a good sent for them to be able to have reliable work and be able to have fun.

The old ladies in the nursing home in fact were all for the fact that they would work in a whore house disguised as a candy shop. The fact that they were young again and could remain that way and once again enjoy having as much sex as they could ever want was enough for most of them. The fact that they could do this for years and stay young while they worked for them, and make money they could either spend or save some for their families was another incentive to accept.

The security company offered the very best of business and home Security at reasonable prices. The employees were hard working, respectful and helpful to their clients. Vernon was a little concerned that most of the people entering the underground casino were in fact retired soldiers and police officers.

The casino provided more than enough employees and profits to be a huge success and thanks to the investments he did in local businesses the money was laundered and clean as soon as it was made.

"Harry what are we going to do with the money if spend it? " Dudley asked him almost like he had no clue what they would use it for. " Dudley we can not have it sitting around. It would simply cause too many suspicions. What we will do is use it for things to help our community and make our family something that the people would never want to end."

Harry asked him to sit down. "Things like education funds for our employees families, campaign contributions and humanitarian contributions." Dudley began to question if they also included things like a funeral fund for police and fire fighters. "You get the idea then.. We want our family to be something that the people truly love."

Petunia had a very different idea, she wanted to buy it in gold bars and bury it under the house. "We are not pirates Petunia, if we buy large amounts of gold the people will begin to question where did the money come from?"

"Then what are we going to do about our companies taxes and our own taxes." He walked over to his favorite armchair and sat down from the sofa he was sitting before she came in and was explaining everything to Dudley.

"We will not make the mistakes of the past. We will overpay our taxes rather than underpay them. I learned my lesson from people in the past and I will not have my family shut down because we did not pay the appropriate amount in our taxes."

Petunia was always wondering how could a person who was not even in elementary school could think this way? This was not the kind of thing a child his age would be thinking off. The fact that he could transform her and a whole bunch of senior citizens into some of the hottest looking women around was initially something she considered a joke. A bad joke if anything else, but that came crashing down when he did it, and she recovered from the minor pain.

She went to the backroom to take an aspirin and that is when she saw what she looked like after her change, he face looked beautiful and elegant, her breast grew at least three sizes and her hips looks like something you see in a model, to make it worse she looked in her early twenties.

She ran and asked why she looked so different, she might have been screaming the questions at the time, but he smiled and said that he did exactly what he said he could and so if she wanted to continue being young, she would have to work for him. His next thing that shocked her was the STD prevention and immunization ring.

This thing was such an incredible thing that if he really wanted to make fortune he could sell one for a million dollars and someone in the world would pay it. AIDS claimed the lives of some very rich movie stars and they would pay that or more if they knew this thing would save their lives.

Harry was very methodical and careful when he started everything. He had to have at least all the legal and financial possible situations covered. "You are being paranoid if you ask me." Harry's response was that they were dealing with human lives. "Anything that can be used by either law enforcement or a rival family must be accounted for and be ready to counter it. This is not a gamble."

In two years since the sweet shop, nursing home, casino and security company went into full operations not a single incident happened and no one dared to say anything against the family. The women who got a new lease on life and had the looks and youth to enjoy it were happier than when they were actually the age they now once again became. The money earned by these companies made the family one of the most beloved family in history.

The crown was so happy of their profits that they did not do a thing to stop them. In fact thanks to their habitual way of overpaying their taxes it made Great Britain to actually climb out of a financial depression. Who would believe that a Mafia family had brought the country's ledger back to financial stability.

The law enforcement agencies received unofficial orders to never mess with the Potter Family or they would find themselves begging in the streets. This was done by a whole division of her majesty's secret service.

At the tender age of five Harry Potter was the undisputed success story of the criminal underworld. His security company alone had some of the country's most influential clients and it was considered the leader in security and personal protection. The sweet shop had to branch out and now the nursing home and the sweet shop had a branch office in every major city in Great Britain and their territories.

"So what do you plan on doing next Harry? " Vernon had an idea from working with him what his next plan would be, if the fact that he had been studying French was any indication. " I think the family deserves a vacation, I hear Paris is lovely this time of year. While you have fun I will attend to a business meeting with our main weapon supplier. See if their is new stock in the market we could use."

Petunia looked a little angry and glared at both of them. "And this would not have anything to do with the fact that this supplier has a very cute daughter now would it?" Harry just showed her his left hand. "You don't see a ring with your name on it, do you Petunia? I am free to date whoever I so wish."

Petunia did not like to agree but he was right. "The kid is not going to be your equal till she at least grows up. I will take her at least a decade before she even gets the level of development to make her at least look like a woman. No tits or hips to speak off at the moment."

Petunia mention this while she opened her shirt to show off her tits by showing plenty of cleavage. Harry did not even pay attention to it. She was not the highest gross earning woman in the brothel for nothing. She always was trying to get Harry to pay some attention to her, which always had the unintended consequences or the intended consequences of upsetting Vernon and causing the meeting to come to an end.

Jean Paul Delacour was a major arms dealer for both the muggle and magical world. Harry met the man when he tried to find a wand that could augment his magic powers. Said wand was a magical masterpiece owned by the company that Jean Paul founded in his midtwenties.

As the family went through the other fireplace. Harry was looking at Vernon and he whispered that he wanted to keep their expenditures to a reasonable amount and wanted a report on everything they would buy.

Vernon assured Jim that he would keep a tight control on the purse strings. Harry left and was seen disappearing and off to his meeting with the arm dealer, or the way Petunia called the death dealer.

"Harry it is so nice to see you. What can I do for my best customer today? Need some better arms and armor or it is time to upgrade your magical enchanting and potions equipment. Sadly the magical world still is using the last century tech.. As for arms and armor I have the latest in high powered firearms and new composite armor fabrics. "

Harry told him without missing a beat that he needed a demonstration on the guns and the armor before he could make a decision. He did get this as if Jean had anticipated his request. In the end he would exchange most of his security forces arsenal and his own pistol which was no longer able to withstand the force of his spells charging the bullets.

"Now that business has been taken care off, are you still interested in signing that marriage contract between you and my precious first born, Fleur is sure to be a beauty to match or be better than any of the girls in your sweet shops. "

Harry looked at him and made several comments about the need for providing his daughter with an adequate education. " Looks are one thing I can make thanks to my magic, but there is no cure magical or otherwise to cure stupid. I am glad to hear that your daughter is beautiful or going to be, but I need a wife that also has a strong character and mind to survive. You know this better than anyone. "

" Yes, Harry I do. The weak do not survive long in the underworld we live in, so will you sign the contract or do I need to find someone else. " Harry only asked that he made a few modifications on the clauses and when he did he had no reason not to sign it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

To say Petunia was upset after hearing the news from the mouth of Harry himself it would be an understatement. She was mad enough to be practically be mad enough to actually throw a fit that had her throw a cup down at the floor and then smash the pieces with her shoes. Harry just smiled and waited for her to cool her temper.

"I do not see why you seem so upset Petunia, our family will be the single best armed and armored family the underworld has ever seen, I think only Israel is better equipped than we will be and of course they wanted to join our family through the traditional means, which means I am going to marry his eldest daughter as soon as I become of age."

Vernon was smiling as he saw her reaction to the news, the fact that the one who told the news was Harry made it all the sweeter for him. Ever since they started this family business, Petunia had refused to ever sleep with him since her transformation. He was so sick of it that he became a regular customer of the sweet shop.

Dudley had to agree after their transformation those ladies could be quite while in bed, or so his father told him. The sweet shop had the unwritten rule of having an age limit. Dudley having no other way to work off the hormones began to train hard and long. Long gone was the baby beluga whale he once looked like.

He was a fit and very muscular young boy. If he continued with his training he believed that he would have the stamina of a stallion. Harry let him continue with his day dreams. The thing that really upset him was how his now beautiful mother paid so much attention to Harry and almost none to him.

"Harry I swear you have my mother brainwashed into only thinking of you. " Harry looked at him and smiled. " Not at all Dudley, if I did I would have made it so she obeys my orders better, but no matter how many times I told her, she still will not stop with her flirting and getting angry when one of our employees pays me a complement."

Harry pointed at the broken pieces of the cup still on the floor. "I tell her our family will be better equipped and have territory in France and she does this because she finds I will one day marry the daughter of our main weapon and armor supplier."

Dudley could see that indeed Harry did not pay much attention to his mother, but that did not mean he was not envious of the attention his own mother was giving him. "On to business, Dudley I trust you have done as I asked. Give me your report on your progress."

Dudley sat straight and looked very serious. "Using the social networks and search engines I have the general location of the man in question. The only problem is that he changes locations constantly. Remus Lupin is a very hard man to get a hold off."

Harry took a sip off his tea cup. He had gotten so used to passively doing a scan on everything he ate it was almost making him indeed look paranoid. "This man is very important for our family Dudley. I need to have this man brought in safe and sound. I trust you will continue to hire bounty hunters, but I do stress this Dudley, safe and sound.. If I find these hired thugs even harmed a hair on him. I will kill them like the dogs they are. "

Remus Lupin was found in a rather dingy looking cavern, he resisted till he learned from one of the men the one who was looking forward to meet him was none other than Harry Potter. " Why didn't you say so in the first place, of course I will come to meet with him. I have a few things to talk to him about."

The men wished that indeed they had done that, they expected him to be tough to bring to their employer, they did not expect that the person they were looking for was a bloody werewolf. That made the situation almost a suicide, until one of them decided to tell this werewolf who it was that hired them. Indeed it would have made the job a lot easier if they did mention that name sooner.

As Remus walked into the house and began to smell around he found Harry sitting in his armchair and was looking at a few reports from Jean Paul. It seems the sweet shop was taking by storm in France. The nursing home had provided them with as many as volunteers as they needed and the Rings were a true incentive for repeat customers.

"So cub, I get the feeling that not everything is as it seems. Mind telling me where did you get all this wisdom and power I been hearing from in the underworld?" Harry smiled and told Remus that it was going to be a long story and might as well get comfortable.

"I know everything Voldemort did at the time of my parents murder. I know I can not trust the Ministry of Magic, they would one minute raise me to be a hero, the next to be the next Dark Lord they will blame for their greed and self idolatry. That is why I need you Lupin. I need someone who I can trust to be by my side, who better than a wolf? "

Remus was so surprised he could not help but to laugh. " Honestly Harry I don't know whether to be offended or flattered that you hold me in such high regard. You know that I will be a possible threat to those around me on the full moon. "

Harry tossed him a small box, in the box was a ring and the ring had the look of a wolf." I am an expert enchanter and potion master. I made this ring just for you. It has the effects of the wolf's bane potion and you need only wear it.. No more foul tasty junk for you Remus. I only ask you stand by my side Remus, and together we will bring the world the way it was supposed to be. "

Remus put on the ring and smiled," Through organized crime you wish to reform the world? How is that any better than Voldemort? " Harry laughed and smiled. " I will not kill innocents or take shortcuts for one thing. I intend to save the world, not just the pure bloods but everyone that I can. "

" Some will call me a Dark Lord, some even a Crime Lord but that does not matter. I expect loyalty in my family, and believe me I shall have no mercy with traitors. I will not make the mistake of trusting a rat to change it's rotten ways. "

Remus agreed with his sentiments, the fact that he could make the ring he was now wearing means that the Ministry had the knowledge to create the same thing, but instead they decided to make the expensive foul tasting potion instead, and made it impossible for his kind to buy it in the first place.

In his life of poverty he came to understand why Greyback turned as many of the children as he could. He hoped to forced the bigots in the Ministry to change their treatment of the ones he called his children. If you want to discriminate against werewolves, let see you do it to your own flesh and blood and see if you can. This was the mentality of the old werewolf.

Remus had a little get used to but once he got the feel of the land as it were he settled right in as his right hand man. This rubbed Vernon the wrong way as he always figured that once they made enough connections and money, he could have the freak put six feet under and he could claim as he felt his rightful place as head of the family.

Petunia did not like it either because thanks to having him around it made her own plans to seduce Harry so that he could get him to name her the sole heir to his money and when she had that she could kill Vernon and the freak and spend the rest of your life enjoying the company of men and shopping to her heart's content.

Dudley was ever the simpleton he only wanted to kill him for not letting eat as many sweets and restricting him how many videos games he could buy or how much time he had to play with said video games. As a true fool he did not see that he was simply out of his mind thinking Harry was still a weak target.

The family grew quite nicely under the guidance of Remus and Harry. The sweet shops and the nursing facilities were spreading like wildfire in France. It was even said that the Minister of Magic was actually a regular customer.

Jean Paul used to be heard joking that the nursing homes and sweet shop was simply environmentalism deep down. He said it followed the three R's to a letter, Reduce, Reuse and Recycle. Reduce the age of an old lady, Reuse as she becomes younger and beautiful she became useful, and Recycle the youthful appearance was renewed every year.

"Harry is an absolute genius.. Who knew we could make so much money and still do it while not forcing anyone.. A true victimless crime if I ever saw it. " Jean truly liked the way his future son in law was thinking.

Fleur on the other hand began to study hard and made every effort to be worthy of her future husband. " I have to be ready to help him.. I will not be like mother just counting on my beauty to keep my husband near me. I will be so indispensable that even should I become as wrinkled as a prune he will still want me around."

Gabrielle on the other hand smiled and told her. "With the magic that can turn a granny into a model.. I sincerely doubt that you will ever have even crow's feet on your face. You are so damn lucky Fleur, I wish I could have a future husband as useful as yours."

Fleur laughed and looked at her sister, "Who knows sister, if you work hard and are useful and beautiful yourself, I might decide to let you be his mistress if not his second wife.. All depends how much you want it.. And how much effort you put into it."

Harry in his own efforts was making his family follow something that he had every possible angle covered and leaving nothing to chance. He managed to get into Dragon Alley and found the shops would not even sell him the books he wanted, really just because he was not even in his teens they told him that he should wait a few decades and stop wasting their time.

The Goblin bank was actually very nice to welcome him and actually gave him a debit card for his account and an anybook for all those books that belonged to the families that he was heir to. So far he had Potter, Flamel and Slytherin access. Which lousy translated to that the goblins needed to be really nice to him, cause he simply was that filthy stinking rich.

He did find a few shops that did sell him the books he would like, down in the dirty grim looking alley they called Knockturn Alley, it took only a second before some stupid fool tried to kill him for his organs. "I will tell you once and only once leave me in peace and show some respect. I will end your miserable life if you don't." Harry answered as he annulled the spell cast on him like it was nothing.

"Look punk, don't care who you are. I just know that young organs sell for a lot of mine. I planned to give you a quick death but since you don't take me seriously.. Now I am going to make you suffer. " The malnourished witch looked like she was about a thousand years old.

As she began to cast her spell, Harry sent a wandless cutter at her own wand and it was cut into pieces before she could react. He stepped closer to her and smiled a rather sinister smile. "You just signed your death warrant. You do not attempt to harm the heir of Salazar Slytherin and get to live. DO YOU HAVE ANY THING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SAY? CAUSE YOUR LIFE IS OVER."

The witch tried to run but as he tired to get away Harry sent a fire spell that burned her to ash.

"I trust you idiots will show some respect or I will be more than happy to show you how angry I can be.. " The people knew he was not kidding. They decided not to mess with the kid, if what he said is true he had no pity for those that wish to get in his way."

The book store owner smiled at him and gave him a big discount for his judicious use of terror. The old witch actually had been a problem for him since she always tried to steal books from him. "I have a need for books, and sometimes I can't waste time to come and browse, do you have any kind of a catalogue?"

The old man nodded and indeed he did have a catalogue and a password protected website too. " I know that it can be considered unorthodox but I always believed in moving forward with the times. " Harry bought some rather interesting books on several books that had been classified as dark magic.

Harry made it home and was welcomed by Remus. "Had a pleasant day Harry?" Harry looked at him and smiled as he placed his new books on his bookshelf. "Other than dealing with a very malnourished Dolores Umbridge, yes I did have a very nice day. Wasn't she the unofficial mistress of Cornelius Fudge? I heard that they were looking for a new undersecretary."

Remus smiled as he imagined Harry ending the life of the wretched witch. "As a matter of fact it was her attempt to get Fudge to get a divorce and force him to marry her that caused her fall from his good graces so to speak. Werewolves, Giants and Goblins everywhere will celebrate the day she died."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Harry was making enough money that even as he paid the exchange fee from muggle cash to gold he was still making enough to get him one of the very largest and best vaults in the goblin operated and owned bank. The was even rumors that they held him in very high regards for his ability to make money.

Harry was in his eleventh year and that was the time when Vernon tried to do something foolish, he tried poisoning his tea, the only thing Harry had to do was use a wandless switching spell and the contents form his cup were switched with his. The poison worked slowly as Vernon was heard suffering the effects of the poison.

"Vernon why did you poison my tea? " Vernon looked at him and with a look of pure disgust and rage he answered the question before he was close to dying." You made Petunia into a whore, and even then she wants to divorce me so she can be your lover.. Your own so called aunt wants to sleep with you.. I tried to kill you to spare you the shame and to obtain my rightful place in this family.. You should have died Freak. I deserved more.."

Vernon dropped dead and he was given a proper burial for a traitor of the family. He was cremated and his ashes thrown into a toilet and flushed so that his final resting place matched the honor he had in life.

Petunia tried to do the same thing some months later by trying to add cyanide to his mouthwash. He asked her too why she did it before he forced her to drink the mixture. "I wanted to be the boss, I wanted to have the money and power. I would have gotten it if you chose me as your wife.. I am not your aunt, Lily was adopted by my parents before I was even born."

She looked at him with a glare just like Vernon had done a few months before. "But instead you chose a blasted French harpy as your future wife. If I can not have the money and power through marriage I was going to have it by killing you. If you would never be mine, why would I let you live so that another can have you?"

Harry forced her to drink the poisoned mouthwash and she dropped dead in a matter of seconds as her blood in her body turned and her heart stopped beating.

Dudley was found the next day hanging inside the closet of his bedroom. He did leave a note telling that he had secretly been abusing the women in the local sweet shop, taking money and selling fake rings to neighboring families. The families had put a hit on him, and after what he did to to his parents he knew Harry would serve him up on a silver platter to keep the peace.

Unlike his parents Dudley was buried with full honors by the family. He was place in the tomb where all those who died honorable were placed. When Harry was asked by the new lady in charge of the sweet shops and nursing homes why he was buried like that and not his parents. Harry only said that unlike his parents he did not seek to betray him to get out of trouble.

He took it upon himself to give himself an appropriate punishment for his wrong doing. This was the distinction Dudley did not try to run away from his punishment like his parents tried by their attempted betrayals.

The rest of the family agreed that he did the right thing. The burial site in the years that the family conducted business and was operational they had only three burials, and each for taking responsibility and doing what was expected.

The first the first bodyguard when he took a machine gun blast meant for Harry. The second the accountant for the family who chose to resist till he died, rather than give up the account numbers of the family's bank accounts to another family. The last Dudley who took his punishment for what he did wrong and never wavered in carrying out that punishment.

He was siting in his favorite armchair when the owl finally came with his letter to attend Hogwarts. Remus began reading and laughing as he noticed that he had the exact same books when he attended. It seems they had not changed their curriculum in years. The one thing that did surprise him was that they had a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

He told Harry that his most hated enemy placed a curse on the position ever since he was denied the opportunity to teach the class. In his part he actually said that it was more than likely for the student's safety. "Can you imagine learning in that class? You probably get an unforgivable tormentor for answering the question wrong if he was a teacher."

Remus indeed could see it.. "You are wrong in the question, Ms. Abbott, CRUCIO.." Henry looked at him and smiled. "Precisely, learning in a place where Snape teaches potions is bad enough.. I think we should be able to get most of these items from Diagon Alley. Probably could get them cheaper from Knockturn Alley.. "

Remus told him since he already had his wand and knew the goblins so well the whole trip would only take a few minutes. He and Harry decided to floo to the bar and greeted Tom as they walked towards the entrance to the Alley.

They did in fact find most if not all the things on the list on Knockturn Alley, the people that frequented the Alley apparently learned their lesson and left him and Remus a healthy amount of personal space. They saw Lucius and his son buying something and since they did not greet them, they left them alone.

The shop owners were quite happy to see him return and in truth the Alley had been a great deal safer since he dealt with the former undersecretary.

The few items they did not purchase there however were the robes, which Harry complained bitterly about there being little to no difference between the robes and a gown. The shop owner was more than happy to tell him there were several differences, the cut, the material, the color, and the lack of lace and adornments.

"Madam, you are correct and I would not dream to contradict an expert on her field, but this does not mean I do not feel like I am dressed in a manner that only a cross dresser would be in. " The witch smiled at the comment and did say that she did sell those people as well. She did however told him a simply glamour would allow him to modify the look and feel of his robes to something more masculine.

"With all due respect you need to be more confident in yourself. If a person like Dumbledore can wear robes like this, I do not see the problem at all. " Harry was tempted to tell her that he had no problem at all because the man was both gay and a pedophile. He could certainly remember him touching the now Dark Lord in shall we say rather intimate way.

He got his robes made and would be sent to his home when they were done. Lucius seems to be following him around since he was about to exit the tailor just finishing getting his measurement and was about to give the witch who was making sure they were sent to the right address.

"Greeting Potter, buying some school robes are we? I guess it means you will be attending Hogwarts like my son here. " Harry looked at the man as he tried to enter his mind with some rather pathetic attempt at wandless legimency. " If you have anything you want to know Mallow, you have a better chance by asking than by doing that... "

" It's Lord Malfoy to you boy, I was just checking if you were studying in your free time. " Harry looked at him and smiled." Then I hope you will excuse me Lord Malfoy, I have many things to do and it's Don Potter to you, or I shall take offense as well, and you do not want to make me angry just ask Tom Riddle what happens when someone makes me angry... "

Lucius looked not that intimidated at all." I am a fully trained wizard and you are a first year, what do you think you can do to me boy.. " Harry walked close and told him they would need to take the dance outside, he did not want to either damage the shop goods or the innocent bystanders.

As he got outside the first thing Lucius did was send a cutter this way as soon as the man had his wand in hand. Harry countered it like it was nothing at all.. "Lucius, we must adhire to protocol, first we stand at a proper distance." They did and Harry continued. "Then with wand in hand we bow."

"Now bow to your death Lucius... Cause you are not going to survive this insult on house Slytherin. " Harry sent a blasting curse at his wand and the wand was blown up into the air.. He then sent a series of cutters that destroyed the wand before it fell down."

Lucius was speechless about what he saw. "Now do you have any last words Lucius, as an insult on my line your punishment shall be nothing if not death.." Cornelius Fudge and some of his Aurors rushed to try and see where the dueling was taking place. When they saw young Harry Potter dueling Lucius Malfoy, they assumed that Lucius was the aggressor, until he noticed he had no wand.

"Mr. Potter I would ask you to stop what you are doing it is illegal for a minor to do magic without adult supervision and outside of a school. " Harry did not move." In matters dealing with the honor of an ancient line, such rules are irrelevant. This man insulted me and thus he insulted every single line that I am an heir to. I demand that you sir, step back and permit me to cleanse my line of this dishonor. "

Fudge was taken back as he was indeed right, ancient lines were heavily protected under magical law. " You won the duel Potter is that not enough? " Lucius trying to argue his way out of danger. " No Lucius, you insulted the houses of Potter, Slytherin, and Flamel.. Having insulted all three the only punishment I could see giving you is... Death."

Lucius knew he was the heir of Potter, but he never knew he was also the heir of both Slytherin and Flamel. "How about a monetary amount instead of death, Mr. Potter?" Fudge trying to save the life of his best supporter. "No Mr. Fudge, there is not enough gold in all of goblin banking system to pay off this dishonor.. I think he would rather die than end up a begger."

"Do you even know any spells potent enough to kill? I think you are as weak and pathetic as your father ever was.. Not to mention that mudblood whore of a mother.. " Harry did not even smile as he placed his wand in his pocket, Fudge relaxed until he saw magic forming in his free hand.. It was a massive ball of dark fire..

He threw it at Lucius and when it hit him three fourths of his body turned to ash. " Get a warm space for your master Lucius he will be with you someday.. " He saw the look of pain on his face and with another ball he burned the rest to ash. "Mr. Potter I would think this is far enough don't you?"

As the minister left the vision came to and end and Lucius was sweating bullets. It appeared that the entire thing was just an illusion cast by Harry as soon as he told him not to make him angry..

"Is there something the matter Lord Malfoy? You seem to be distracted for some reason. " Lucius knew what had happened and he had to admit if he was able to do that it means he was indeed a properly trained hit wizard. " Not at all Don Potter, I do hope you have a pleasant day. "

Harry smiled as he and Remus left the shop and was told to pick it his robes the next day. The two men walked into a nice pet shot and Harry decided to buy himself a nice Familiar. The shopkeeper told him he had several nice owls, snakes and even a particularly ferocious cat. "I am sure he will find someone who will love him, but I would like to ask for a raven. I do hope you have a nice, strong and smart one for me."

"Unfortunately the people think they are sort of a stereotype for magic users, so I only have this one raven from a year ago. " Harry walked up to her and he smiled at her." So tell me oh black feathered beauty, do you want to come home with me? " The shopkeeper saw the Raven practically laugh as he said that and she jumped from her stand and on to his shoulder.

" I think that is a yes if I ever saw one. Very well I am glad to have her find someone she liked enough. Now if you will follow me to the register and I will give you all the necessary things for you to know how to properly take care of her. " Harry payed the amount and when he asked if he needed a cage Harry told him he did not.

He nodded to the Raven who took a bite out of his hand. The blood flowed freely until it turned black and then it began to form the Familiar Crest." As you can see I can carry her with me. Thank you for bringing my friend and I together.. " He paid the amount and he saw the Raven disappear into the mark as he was ready to leave.

" To think someone so young knew about the Familiar mark, and knew how to understand Ravens so well... I guess she was actually just waiting for him, strange how I paid so little for her and she was quite happy to accept him when she refused everyone else. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Harry was waiting on the platform reading his latest letter from Fleur. She was actually asking if she could have him come over during his Christmas break. It seems the time for the traditional torture and interrogation time had come at long last. His future mother in law wanted to get to know him, and set a few boundaries on their relationship.

Ophelia looked as bored as he was before he started reading the letter. 'Honestly Harry there is not much to read on that letter, why don't you finish and rub feathers, sitting here is making me feel stiff as is, I don' t like the weather much either. '

He placed his letter in his pocket and did as his familiar requested. He scratched just the right place to make her relax. ' Oh, right there, right there.. I feel so much better. Thanks Harry. ' He saw her enter the mark and was much more relaxed.

The first person who came through the barrier was none other than Malfoy and his mother Narcissa. "Morning Malfoy, a bit early aren' t we?" Draco saw him by his trunk. "Not really if you want to get a nice seat Harry. Have you met my mother?" this was his cue to greet her. "Greeting Narcissa I do hope you are feeling well. This weather is simply awful."

She smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Indeed it is awful but where is your bodyguard? I don't see him anywhere. Someone might try to kill you when you are so vulnerable like this..." Harry smiled and looked quite amused. "Appearances can be deceptive. I assure you I am more than capable of dealing with any fools who wish to attack me."

Narcissa was told what had happened between him and her husband but she found it hard to believe that a boy who supposedly was going to his first year at Hogwarts that could actually pull off an illusion of that caliber. She almost wanted to test him out, and prove her husband to have imagined the entire thing.

She did not need to in the end, because one of the hit wizards indeed tried to kill him while he was looking down the rail to try and figure out how long till the train arrived. Harry did not look at all scared he simply swatted the spell away like it was an annoying fly and sent five cutters while looking rather bored doing it.

The hit wizard did not see that he aimed not for the hit wizard but his surroundings. The first four cutters boxed him in and the last it cut a high voltage line and it fell on the hit wizard. The man died screaming in agony. He then walked over and with more wandless magic he restored everything like nothing happened. He incinerated the corpse and the ashes were blown away I the wind.

"Harry you just killed a human being? Doesn't it trouble you at all? " Draco asked expecting to see him sweating or looking bothered by what he did. Instead he saw Harry looking bored."Draco why would I feel anything other than disappointed for his lack of talent. I could kill a thousand of them and it still would not be a challenge. If you are questioning my morals? He attacked first with the intent to kill, what I did is self defense. "

" But honestly Draco I sure hope I can fight someone better this year. I am a very busy person I simply can not waste time like this dealing with these unskilled wannabe killers. I had a more enjoyable time doing my taxes. "

Narcissa could hardly believe the casual manner Harry talked about ending someone's life. It sounds like he really would have no trouble killing someone if he set his mind to it. The attitude he was displaying would have made Voldemort feel proud if he was one of his death eaters, but she knew that would never happen.

As the rest of the students showed up she saw several with flaming red hair, she hated Moly and her husband as she considered her even worse than a muggle born witch to her she was a filthy blood traitor. She was tempted to try a simply tripping hex and causing her to fall on the tracks and being crushed by the train. She did however knew better as she saw some of the other parents were Aurors, and such she would be found out and Moly rescued.

"Excuse me are you Harry Potter? " a young red haired girl asked just to hide behind her mother's skirt. " Yes, I am. I am attending Hogwarts this year, what can I do for you?" Feed and George knew of the immense crush their little sister had on him, she read everything that was ever printed about the boy after all.

"Excuse her Harry she has something of a crush on you, I am her mother the name is Moly Weasley, a pleasure to meet you. " Harry looked at her and smiled. " Likewise, but I am sorry to say that I am already engaged to marry. Old families like ours do have their traditions and my folks had a marriage contract for me as soon as I was born. I do hope that your little lady can understand."

This took everyone in the platform by surprise. Harry Potter the boy who lived, great hero of magical England was engaged and he was not against the pairing if his face and body language said anything about it. "So you are looking forward to meeting your future wife?" Arthur came next to his wife and asked.

"Already did, the weather in France was truly wonderful that time of the year. If you actually want, I could ask her to include your family as guests for our wedding. I know it is happening in three years, but it simply not enough time to prepare and schedule everything for a proper wedding."

Arthur smiled and looked down at his daughter looking rather sad at what she was hearing. "Don't you be sad pumpkin, you will find a wonderful guy to marry. I am sure you will be as happy as Harry will be in his marriage." Harry on the other hand looked quite calm as he boarded the train and places his baggage inside. He simply wanted to find a good seat and relax. There would be enough drama when he reached the school.

Things always happen when you least expect, specially things that were unpleasant. Ronald Weasley had spent the next three hours talking almost none stop about the virtues of quidditch and the wonderful dream he had about winning the World Cup and retiring to a fabulous mansion with his beautiful wife and his one child.

Harry on the other hand was doing two separate things, listening to the longest monologue he had ever heard in his life and wondering if somehow he accidently kicked and tripped him, would he actually remember the rest of the speech when he got up from the floor of his compartment.

He would soon find out he indeed could and that he did not even have to bother moving at all. Just as they were nearing a tunnel a boy opened the compartment and gave Ron a fright that caused him to fall down and Harry smiled at the boy who managed to do that. "Excuse me but have you seen a toad around? I am missing mine you see."

Harry looked around and with his hand straight out he did a wandless summoning charm. "You mean this toad? I hope you can keep an eye on him, there are plenty of animals in this train that would love to have him for dinner."

The boy introduced himself as Neville Longbottom, Harry did the same and mentioned the guy on the floor was Ronald Weasley. "Come on Neville why don't you help Ron off the floor and sit with us here. I am sure you have something to contribute to Ron's discussion on the wonders of quidditch."

"Actually my grandma won't let me near a broom. So I don't know much of the sport besides the rules and history behind it. I don't think you would find anything I say that interesting since I never even flown on a broom before . " Both Harry and Ron decided that indeed they would like to listen to what he had to say. It would bring a fresh perspective view of his favorite sport explained Ron.

The three and the frog spent a much more fun time talking about the different positions and scoring guidelines, Neville got in a comment here and there about things that Ron said his brothers did to him while playing, and he mentioned that many of them would be considered fouls.

As the trip continued they saw a young brown haired young lady crying outside the corridor. Harry walked outside and asked what was the matter? "The other girls in the compartment were making fun of my family and my teeth. I was then thrown out of the compartment because they could not stand the fact they had to share it with a filthy mudblood."

Harry got up with a very angry look in his face and walked towards the compartment where he saw some girls laughing at what they had done. "Is this the compartment that just threw a fellow student out because her parent's were muggls?"

The one blonde girl looked at him with a conceited look on her face."What if it is? It's not like you can do anything about it. You are not a prefect or the head boy you are just another student and you can't do anything about it. You tell on us and we will deny it and that will make you out to be a liar. "

Harry looked at her with an ice glare and while making a fist he opened it and he had a ball of fire. " You are right they would never believe me, however I could burn you three to ash and no one would be able to believe a first year boy did it, and if they scanned my wand it would show no use at all.. So here is what I can do, you apologize to the young lady crying out in the corridor, or I will use this spell on the three of you and be turned to three little piles of ash."

The girl looked at him and knew he was not kidding she was pushed aside by the other two who ran towards the girl they had thrown out and apologized to her for being so rude to her. The last apologized as the person she instigated the insults reentered the compartment.

"If they give you any more grief be sure to come and fine me, and I will deal with them. I am Harry Potter and I hate it when people use such a racist slur. " The girl smiled at him and thanked him for doing what he did."I am Hermione Granger and I will do that if they start misbehaving, thank you."

Harry walked back to his compartment and that was when Ron and Neville gave him a confused look." Why so serious? " Ron was trying to form his answer but Neville was first to say it." You just threatened to kill a few people and you did not even looked bothered by it. How are you able to do that? "

Ron asked his question next," And you did it because you saw a perfect stranger crying because she could not handle being picked on, are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend next? I heard of weird pickup lines but this is beyond weird. " Harry walked over to his seat and sat down looking rather serious.

" First off I did not threaten anyone it was a warning. Second I am already spoken for so no you can go ahead and ask her out yourself but by the looks of it she is an intellectual type,so good luck and be looking forward to doing a lot of classwork and studying if you plan to date her. " Neville was amazed that he could be so serious about two different topics.

" So wait if you are spoken for? Why did you go out of your way to do that? " Harry simply said he hated bullies and that was when both boys relaxed and began to laugh." Guess it would be nice to have you around then.. I can already tell that I am going to be bullied six ways to hell. "

"Why would you be bullied Neville?" Ron just had to ask. "Well let's look at it from my point of view, I am fat, forgetful and I got a weird pet. I mean who has ever heard of a wizard with a pet toad?" Harry decided to call his familiar so he could rub her. "This is my good friend and constant companion Ophelia, these boys will attend the same year I will Ronald and Neville. Say hello Ophelia."

She nodded her head and Harry began to rub her back and she was definitely liking it. "As having a weird pet, who was ever heard of having a familiar and a raven like her and I am only a first year student. I can pretty much tell you weird such not be your concern when we are going to a place to learn to do magic."

Ophelia gave him a nip on his ear and went inside the familiar mark. "See there really is no excuse for them bullying you Neville. You just need to be more confident in yourself we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I am not perfect and I don't think anyone is."

As the boys sat down and looked at him making a book appear out of nowhere and he began going through it with a look that said he was really into what he was reading. Neville asked him what he was reading. "Oh, this is just my any book. It is a magical book that let's me access any book in my personal library. I am just reading a rather interesting book on alchemy. It is a nice book to read to relax."

Ron looked like he grew a second head, "You read textbooks for fun?" Harry looked at him and smiled. "Of course I do, I want to get the most out of this education after all. " Neville asked how far ahead was he in his reading of their year in regards to their textbook reading. "I got done with that about a week ago. It really is light reading if you set aside some time."

The train reached their destination and it was then they saw the very large man waving at them. "Ok, First years with me don't worry about your things they will be taken to your dorm room after the sorting." Ron tried to scare him by telling him they would have to fight a troll to be sorted.

"I hope not, I don't know any magic yet. " Neville said as he sat next to Harry in the boat." I actually hope so, I could use a decent fight, but I don't think they would do that since we are all first years, and the chances of a first year of defeating a troll are significantly low.. " Hagrid had to tell them that Harry was right, the old rumor about having to fight a troll was first started by Fred or George Weasley.

" Honest with those two being twins I can hardly tell them apart. And here we have the first look at your new home away from home, She is magnificent isn't she. I would like to be the first to welcome you first years to Hogwarts school of magic and witchcraft. " as the boats landed and they got on firm ground. Harry began to wave at the lake, the others thought that he was insane but that was until they saw a giant tentacle wave back.

" What I am just thanking the giant squid for keeping an eye on us, he was doing us a favor keeping us safe you should thank him too you know. " Harry told him and that was when Draco asked him how he knew about the squid?" It's in Hogwarts a magical history. You should really read ahead Draco, it would make your life a whole lot easier. "


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

A very stern looking woman walked up to the first year students. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, this is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. In a few moments you will be sorted into your house, a house is like a family to you. You live together, talk with each other and help each other. Good behavior will earn your house points, bad behavior and you will lose points. "

" At the end of the year the house with the most points earns the honor of winning the house cup. I am the head of the Gryffindor house. If you are a member of my house and you do anything and I mean anything to dishonor it believe me that you will pay the price for it in pain."

Harry looked at Neville and he smiled, "Well after hearing that wrestling that troll doesn't seem so bad now does it?" Draco had to laugh as he heard him say it. "Well the bad luck is for you lot, I already know what house I will be sorted into." Harry had to mess with his to bring down from whatever could he was on.

"It has to be house Hufflepuff. Since you are so incredibly humble. " Draco looked at him with a glare of absolute rage. " Slytherin! I would hang myself from the tallest tower if I was made a puff. " Harry only told him to tell him when he was going to hang himself if he was made a Hufflepuff. He said that he would want something to remember the moment.

"You sound like you would even place it on a frame and put it on your living room wall." Draco trying to make him sound bad. "I would, as an example of what not to do for all my future daughters. You would be a moral lesson for generations to come if you actually did that." Draco glared at him some more as they walked into the corridor leading to the Great Hall.

"You don't even have a girlfriend. I am betting that I will get a very beautiful witch before you do. " Harry just asked how much was the actual bet? Draco said he would wager 10 galleons on it. Harry said that to swear that they would pay the winner. They both did and that is when he took out his wallet.

Harry showed a very beautiful picture of Fleur Delacour smiling and blowing a kiss at Harry. "Pay up. This is Fleur Delacour my future wife and the person I am currently engaged to." Draco was speechless and he handed Harry the 10 galleons. "Nice doing business with you Malfoy." Draco told him he hoped he choke on the money as the hat was brought in.

It placed in front of the staff table and as soon as every one was quiet it began to sing.

_"Oh you may not think I am pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I will eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_You top hat sleek and tall,_

_For I am the sorting hat, _

_And I can top them all. _

_There is no secret in your head_

_That the sorting hat can not see, _

_So try me on and I will place you _

_where you ought to be. _

_You may belong with Gryffindor, _

_Where the brave reside, _

_Deeds of bravery and chivalry _

_Set the Gryffindors apart. _

_You may belong with Hufflepuff, _

_With the just and loyal, _

_Those humble Hufflepuff are true _

_And unafraid of toil. _

_Or yet with the wise Ravenclaw your home you might find, _

_If you have a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Always find comfort with their kind. _

_Or perhaps it will be with Slytherin where you ought to be, _

_Those cunning folk are not afraid, _

_To achieve by any means._

_So put me on, _

_And I will tell you were you ought to be, _

_Worry not for you will see,_

_That you indeed have a friend in me, _

_I will never place you wrong or seek to do you harm. _

_For I am a wise old hat. "_

Harry for a second felt that he indeed preferred to fight the troll, the idea that this thing could learn every secret he held inside his head was not something that made him feel comfortable. He was the head of a multinationals multinational criminal family, if this thing talked about his secrets he might be looking at life in Azkaban prison.

As he worried he missed how Neville got placed in Gryffindor and indeed Draco was placed in Slytherin like he said he would be. Considering who and what his father was it would be an extremely shocking and surprising if he had been placed in any other house.

Finally he was called and the entire room looking at him made him feel like he was on display at the zoo. He walked over and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on him. 'So this is the reason why you looked so nervous. You do not need to worry Don Potter, I will most definitely not blab about your family or your many quite inventive projects. I particularly like how you managed to turn someone's granny into a high price whore. '

Harry began to imagine many of his more questionable projects.' I can tell you like to push the limits of the conventional. You even have the daughter of the old familiar of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. I see you truly know the true value of wisdom but you are brave, ambitious and also so very loyal, you are quite the hard person to place.'

Harry began to think reasons why he should not be placed in the other houses. 'I intend to expand my family business to this place, and thus Gryffindor would be the least likely to stand my many experiments. Hufflepuff would only get in the way and would get themselves killed, and Slytherin has fallen too low for my liking. Let' s be honest Salazar would kill Snape if he was still alive. '

The entire hall was surprised how long it was taking for the hat to sort the boy who lived. Draco almost wished it meant that he was going to be rejected. This sick wish was rejected when they heard the hat laughing as if he heard the single most funny thing ever. "Hat many of these students are hungry and tired, you may be enjoying your little chat, but wrap it up."

Professor Dumbledore was smiling as he told this to the sorting hat. 'Drats, first time in centuries that I actually am enjoying a conversation and the old closet fossil wants me to cut it short. Be sure to keep me in mind if you want to chat. Since you will make life interesting for me and so many others,' " You better be in Ravenclaw."

That was when the entire Ravenclaw table became quite loud with their cheering. Draco could only stare as Harry was guided towards an empty seat. The Ravenclaw house ghost welcomed him and smiled as she saw Ophelia on his shoulder. "I see Ophelia has found another person she finds interesting she was my very good friend too. Please be kind to her, she is not as young as she looks."

Harry pointed at one of her claws and she saw a very nice bracelet. "Actually she is as young as she appears. I gave her that bracelet as a birthday gift the other day. It has a regeneration rune array craved into it." The grey lady smiled at him and she thanked him for doing that for her friend.

The food appeared out of nowhere and he picked a few pieces of choice berries and placed them on a side dish, Ophelia jumped down and began eating her meal as he picked some fruits, meats and vegetables for his own meal. "Do you always plan to eat together like this?" The grey lady asked him as he took a piece of bread and made himself a rather tasty sandwich.

"A meal is always better with pleasant company. I do hope Ophelia likes the taste of those berries, grains would be better but the only thing with grains is this bread. I don't think she would like how dry they are. " Helena had to agree that she indeed did not like the taste of grains when they were too dry.

As Ophelia finished her meal she jumped on his shoulder and gave him a nip on his ear. She walked towards the familiar mark and went inside it." She really seems to like you quite a bit. I can't imagine why? But since you are in my house I am sure I will find out."

The prefect showed the first years how to get inside the common room, to be honest the common room looked like a very comfortable library more than a living room which suited Harry just fine. He could use the chance to read a few nice interesting books. The other kind of books he would get thanks to his right hand man.

It seems Remus really was having no problem at all keeping things in order. Who would be foolish enough to argue with him? He was not only a fully trained wizard but also a werewolf. The business was doing just fine and the sweet shops were actually making the women working in them able to help their families, if only in an indirect way since they each were declared dead to their relatives.

The only trouble they had was when a band of punks tried to muscle in on their territory out in the poor neighborhoods of their territory. Remus solved that very quickly and when the punks began to find pieces of their muscle all over the front of their leaders home, it became clear that this was not a family for show like they suspected.

The truce and even swearing an oath of loyalty came the week after the leader found the heads of his top muscle in front of his house stuck in pikes. Remus was quite happy that the leader spread word around that the Potter Family was not one to mess around with or if they did they would need to hire a prepaid funeral service contract.

Harry was reading a rather nice book about the three brothers. He stopped only because their head of house finally made it to their house. Filius Filwick was a very nice and kind old man and the fact that he was part goblin made him rather short. He was however a very calm, caring and understanding sort as let his house remain seated as he gave the first years the welcome speech.

The speech was quick, effective and left little room to the imagination. Harry finally decided to say something as he walked over to the head of house. "With speech making and efficiency I only wonder why you never tried running for Minister of Magic." This made the begin to Laugh out loud. "Oh, no Mr. Potter I would not want that job for all the gold all the goblin bank vaults. It simply is too dirty with all those back deals. I like my post of charms teacher and head of house too much to even consider it."

Filwick asked him what book was he reading when he entered the common room. Harry looked at him and smiled, "Just something to pass the time on, the story of the three brothers. I always find myself wondering why did death give the third brother the cloak. It should have been pretty obvious that he would never take it off."

This made the professor smile. "The fact is that he events eventually did take it off and passed it on his son when he felt that it was his time. The story speaks of two brothers who wanted to humiliate death, and one that just wanted to hide from death. No matter how we try there is no escaping the Reaper, it is just a matter of time and time is on his side. "

Harry looked at the man and looked like he was contemplating something very serious." If no one can escape death then how is Voldemort still alive? I know for a fact the killing curse bounced off me and hit him. So How is he still alive? " Every student glared at him for scaring them by mentioning the name everyone feared.

Filwick smiled at the young man's deep thinking and he decided to answer with his previous answer." It is just a matter of time Harry, he might think he has escaped death just like those two brothers felt they could humiliate death. Death has a very elaborate plan so that he meets his end. Make no mistake Harry, no one escapes Death. "

He decided to put back the book where it was and decided to walked towards the male dorms and try and find his room, the Prefect told him which one it was.'Ophelia do you think I should visit my ancestors old familiar? Or do you think I should wait a little bit more to open the chamber of secrets? '

The Raven smiled and he knew even inside the mark that she was smiling.' Why leave something that can be done now for later? You know as well as I do that your enemies could try to use it again, after all Tom used it when he was in school who is to say if one of his followers did not try to use it again? '

That pretty much made him decide that after the last class of the day he would indeed pay them a visit, the ghost of the last victim and the snake within the chamber. If he could he would try and reason with the basilisk. He was not looking forward of killing someone who was such a good friend of his ancestor.

He got up bright and early and decided that he should go to the Great Hall and have some breakfast. The funny thing was that he was the first one to get there. He walked over to his spot on the table and sat down. "I would sure love some scrambled eggs, toast and a cup of juice pumpkin if possible. I also need a good bowl of sweet tasting seeds as a snack."

The food somehow appeared before him on two separate plates and jug of juice right next to him. Harry smiled and looked at the spot where his food appeared. "Thank you." he said at the spot and almost instantly he saw a small piece of paper with the words, you are welcome.

Ophelia came out of the mark and began to eat the seeds. He ate his breakfast and several people were finally making it to the Great Hall and were doing the same thing he had done, this was first done by the prefects of each house to show how it was done. The one thing he did not like was that the people just got the food but offered no word of appreciation.

'Humans often take things for granted Harry, It is part of the reason why I took so long in finding someone to be his or her familiar. You have always been considerate of me and I know you know how much I appreciate that. ' Harry smiled as he rubbed her back feathers in a gesture of friendship.

"Having a light breakfast are we Harry? I would think you would want something more than just two eggs and a piece of toast for breakfast. Draco decided to make fun of him earlier than he expected. "I have a very busy day Malfoy, I might decide to have a big lunch later but thanks for being so concerned for my health."

Draco left feeling that he actually had failed at his attempt at making him doubt himself. He walked over to the table and he did eat a big breakfast. The first class was transfiguration with house Gryffindor. He finished eating his breakfast and place them on the same spot they appeared. The dishes banished and so did the note.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

Harry walked over to his transfiguration class and saw a cat sitting there. He walked over to it and looked at the cat with a smile. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall. I guess I should bring catnip instead of an apple. Sorry if this is not your preference." The cat glared at him and looked at his seat.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint. You don't have to worry I will just read a book and not tell the others of your little surprise. " Harry walked over and while sitting down he did open a book but it was not a class textbook it was a biography on the Prevell family line. She looked at him with an almost curious look on her face.

" Yes you can borrow this book later, it is quite interesting read." He kept on reading and enduring the stare that his professor was giving him. He was reading when the first Gryffindors arrived and started making suggestions about kicking the cat out of the room before their teacher got to the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. This cat is rather nice, how would you like to be kicked out of the room you were in because someone else was bored? " Ron recognized him immediately and so did Hermione. They both had different sort of comments to say about him. Ron critized him for having his head in a book yet again, and Hermione asked is she could borrow it when he was done with it?.

" Sure thing Hermione, you just need to ask me and I will bring it back during breakfast the next day. It is a fascinating autobiography and I am sure you will enjoy it as much as I am right now. " Ron simply called him a bookworm.

" Intelligence is power, Weasley, Intelligence is power... I hope that one day this situation does not come and remind you of my advice only for you to regret having ignored it. " Ron walked over to the cat and as the last student arrived the cat jumped off the desk and changed into a particularly stern looking woman.

" Still planning to kick me out of the room Mr. Weasley if you do who is going to teach this class? As for trying to kick me out five points from Gryffindor and five points awarded to Ravenclaw for my defense and for giving a fellow student sagely advice." Ron sat down and did not look happy at all.

"This boys and girls is a very useful and very dangerous branch of magic. Many people have had their lives saved and ended by what we learn here. I teach transfiguration spells and the things you will be able to do are no less than amazing. This however you will learn with utmost discipline and order. Any fooling around in my class and you will be kicked out and that student will not be allowed back in. "

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled." And no Mr. Potter I do not need either apples or catnip. What I need is your attention so would you kindly return that book to your book bag and take out your assigned textbook? "

Harry did as he was asked but did not even open it. " Why are you not opening your book Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at the professor and simply said that he already finished reading it. She of course did not like the tone of his voice so she decided to give him a slice of humble pie.

"Well since you already finished it, why don't you take the final exam? If you pass you can read whatever you like, fail and you will clean toilets for a week. " Harry told her to do her worst. He got the test and in front of the entire class he aced it, both practical and written tests. He sat down and McGonagall was speechless as was the rest of the class.

She said nothing and began teaching the class like nothing happened. Harry did not have a single moments peace as the entire Ravenclaw part of the class went to ask him tips on how to do the transfiguration better. He did offer some advice and by the end of the class everyone managed to turn their match into a nice sawing needle.

"I have read that book by the way, it has a typo in the last page. " McGonagall told him as he was about to leave the classroom." I know, it was on the number of the page. I can overlook a minor mistake if the rest of the book is good, can't you Professor? "

She looked like the answer was no to that particular question. He got up as soon as he heard that the class was over. He headed towards the charms class, McGonagall would say he was escaping from having to answer how much he actually knew. She had a test for every grade and she planned to make him take one each day till next week.

The professor welcomed them with such cheer and friendliness that Harry and the rest of the class suddenly had the urge to check their blood sugar. "Today class we will a rather impressive charm the levitation charm. Follow my wand movement and say windargium leviosa" Harry did not want to waste time and he did the spell on him.

Professor Filwick could not help but to laugh as he was in the air. He was set gently down on his desk. "My I must say that was invigorating. Five points for Ravenclaw for such a great display of skill." The Slytherin students wanted to say that Harry was just a show off.

The class was having a rather tough time with the charm so he asked Harry to help his fellow students. The students began to show much progress as he went along and began to give them advice. This was until he tried to give a Slytherin some advice. "Aren't you taking the final exam in this class as you did with the Transfiguration class?"

Professor Filwick asked him if he passed the test, he told him his grade and he smiled. "Why don't you try it? It would sure make my job a lot easier." Harry did not want to disagree with his head of house so he did take the final exam and he passed it just like he did his previous class.

He kept doing that with every class the only one he had no reaction from was the ghost teacher that taught the history class. The last class of the day was Potions and he learned that he was hated by the Professor in a very personal way.

"Ah, Mr. Potter our newest celebrity. Tell me Potter what would I get if I added an infusion of wormwood to powdered root of ashore? Where could I find a bezoar? What is the difference between wolfbane and monkshood? Well do you know any of the answer to any of these questions? "

Harry looked at him and smiled." The first question is the most powerful sleeping potion known to mankind it is called the draught of sleeping death. The second question a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you against most poisons except Basilisk Venon. The third is that they are the same plant and also is called Aconite, and it is an ingredient in the Wolfbane potion and the Draught of Sleeping Death. Is there anything else you would like to ask my Professor? "

Snape did not like his tone and he just walked towards the blackboard." Well? Why aren't you copying that down. I am of course Professor Serverus Snape I can teach you things no other can, the subtle way liquid can work it's way though a body or cause imagination to become reality. I can teach you too brew glory, distill luck and to stop even death. If you are not as much of a bunch of no talent wretches like I am usually condemned teaching. "

" One the black board are the ingredients and instructions you may use the schools supply closet if you run out of your own supply. It should take you no less than half an hour to complete and when completed you will place some in a bottle and hand it over for grading. Once that is done you may leave. "

Harry finished his potion and placed it inside the bottle and he then walked around to his fellow Ravenclaws and them if they needed it. He walked over to the front desk and handed his potion in. Snape smelled it and looked at it. " Acceptable. You may be on your way Potter." Snape was fuming inside as it was not merely acceptable but it was done quickly and efficiently. If he was more honest he would have awarded that potion an Outstanding.

In the end he asked him to take a final exam for the grade to see how much he knew. Snape agreed that only to see how badly he failed. He finished the exam both practical and written parts and left the classroom when Snape did not even want to tell him his grade, by the look on his face he figured that he aced it.

"How the hell did he ace my test? This is the first day of class. I just can't figure it out. " Snape complained to himself in the staff meeting room. The other teachers that taught him that day told him if he was talking about the boy who lived they told him that he passed their final exams for the current grade too." But how in hell did he learn this material before he got here?"

"He is a ravenclaw for a reason Snape. I would not be surprised that he knows all the material from the other years too. In fact I plan to make Jim take a single final grade exam each day till I find what is the extent of he knows. " Minerva told him and the other teachers even the ghost felt that it would be prudent.

At night he decided to go and have a friendly visit to someone his ancestor left in the castle as he left it in a rage for what happened to his friend. He walked over to the third floor girl's bathroom. The ghost came out of the toilet and told him that it was the girl's bathroom that he should leave.

"I am Harry Potter, and You are? " the ghost almost forgot to introduce herself, but then again no one ever bothers asking her name. " Myrtle Warren, I am also called Moaning Myrtle by the other people in this castle. " Harry walked over to the sink and saw that it was marked with a serpent.

"Ms. Warren this has not always been a bathroom. In fact the reason you probably died is because you used this very same bathroom and saw something that had no choice but to kill you either way cause she did not want to be discovered or because someone else gave her an order she could not refuse. "

Myrtle looked at him and tried to figure what he was trying to do." All that is fascinating but mind telling me why you came here and disrupted my nap? " Harry looked at her and smiled and said that he was simply paying a visit to an old family friend. He looked at the sink and said in parseltongue to open.

The sink dropped down and revealed an opening and he said the word for stairs in the snake language. A fine set of stairs appeared and he began to walked down and Myrtle quickly floated behind him.

"Do you even know where this tunnel leads? " Myrtle looked at her surroundings."The chamber of secrets, I am going to visit my ancestor's familiar after all." Myrtle looked at him with an almost amused look on her face. "So let me get this straight you are the feared heir of Salazar Slytherin?"

Harry saw the entrance to the chamber and without even looking at her he said he indeed was. "But you are not my enemy are you Myrtle?" Myrtle began to laugh at the question. The door opened and they both got inside and they saw a sculpted wall to look like the face of his ancestor.

_'Familiar of my ancestor come forth and be with friends once more. ' _ There was something moving behind the wall almost like it was thinking what to do._' Your kind only wish to either harm or use us wizard why should I come out of my home to see you? ' _Harrystepped closer and placed his hand inside the mouth of the the wall. He did so to show she could trust him.

A large snake pushed his hand out of the way and she came out of the wall._' I could have bitten your hand you know. Why do you trust me so much. I am not the familiar of Salazar she died a long time ago out of sheer sadness at being abandoned by him. ' _ Harry looked at her and knew she was telling the truth._' Because I am your friend. How about we have a nice chat the three of us. ' _The large snake curled herself in a rather comfortable position and waited.

_' I am Harry Potter, this is Myrtle Warren your mother might have met her briefly a few years ago. And you are? ' _The snake looked at the ghost and looked sad for a moment.' _I am called Brelia, and I am sorry that my mother killed you. She was ordered by a speaker of our language and she had no choice but to obey. In the last moments of her life she did regret it. I hope this give you some relief. '_

Myrtle indeed looked relieved at hearing her say that, but told them both that she would not find peace and be able to pass on till the one who ordered Brelia' s mother to kill her met with him his own end.

Harry smiled at her, "And that is something I will do. Don't worry Myrtle your killer will face justice one day. I promise you that." Brelia and Myrtle looked at him and smiled. _' So what brings you to my family home Harry? Do you wish to use me like your ancestors did long ago?' _

_'No actually I first wanted to have a nice quiet place to conduct my meetings and do some business planning. I was also planing to chat a little with you and maybe ask you if you will truly consider me a friend. ' _ Othello came out of the mark and told him that she would not share the same mark.

She told him to have her bite somewhere else on his body. He held his other hand out to her and almost like she did not even thought about it for more than a second she bite down on his hand and the blood became black and a second mark appeared on his body. She looked rather happy and smiled at the Raven as she went inside her mark.


End file.
